PROJECT SUMMARY - BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE The increasing variety and complexity of data types, analytic approaches and study designs utilized in cancer research necessitate the availability of an organized and centralized biostatistics resource that can offer a wide range of statistical expertise, collaboration, and training opportunities to investigators at the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC). The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is staffed by experienced statisticians with strong track records in effective collaboration across all scientific programs, innovative research in cancer relevant statistical areas, and training and mentoring investigators at all levels. BSR personnel have critical roles in enhancing the Center infrastructure and fostering multi-disciplinary team science given their broad knowledge of the scope of research activities within the AECC and active involvement on various cancer center committees. The specific objectives of the BSR are: (i) To provide state-of-the-art statistical support on all phases of cancer research, from experimental design and study conduct to data analysis and manuscript preparation; (ii) To collaborate on the development of methodologically rigorous grant applications and new research initiatives; (iii) To assist with the development and scientific review of clinical trial protocols; (iv) To develop innovative statistical approaches for new technologies in cancer research; (v) To offer a variety of training opportunities in statistical methods to AECC members and to mentor junior cancer investigators; (vi) To enhance the AECC infrastructure and foster interdisciplinary collaborations via participation on scientific and administrative committees and interactions with other shared resources. The overall goal in accomplishing these objectives is to provide a robust, comprehensive and cost-effective system of statistical support for AECC investigators that contributes significantly to advancing the understanding of cancer etiologies and prognosis, as well as improving cancer prevention, detection and treatment strategies.